Zero Justice For Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to have a peaceful time together, but a robbery gets in the way.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge, also known as Zero, and C. C. had become two shining sources of optimism and hope for Japan. However, their positivity was being put at risk, thanks to mob boss, Emperor Charles. The Emperor had always had a strong reputation, despite being an infamous businessman. His new advertiser, Diethard Ried, had been sponsoring him and improving his public image. Lelouch and C. C. weren't thrilled to hear that their enemy was being honored and adored by general audiences.

One morning, Lelouch was lounging on one of his living room chairs, while watching the news. His hair looked messy and he seemed tired. He was watching a news report, about Emperor Charles. He said, "Hopefully the media has discovered how bad he really is."

The news reporter said, "Emperor Charles is receiving applause for donating thousands of dollars to charity."

Lelouch angrily replied, "The Emperor stole that money from one of his poorest competitors. He made another company go broke. While the company's former employees go broke, the man who took away their jobs is getting applauded." He angrily facepalmed.

Lelouch couldn't stand the news anymore, so she turned it off. C. C. walked by and saw how exhausted Lelouch looked. C. C. put her head on Lelouch's shoulder and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "Emperor Charles is driving me crazy. He's being treated like a hero."

C. C. replied, "Don't worry."

Lelouch said, "But the Emperor's tricking a lot of innocent people. He has to be stopped."

C. C. replied, "You have what it takes to stop him."

Lelouch said, "We have what it takes. The Emperor has hundreds of henchmen, but he's never supported teamwork." C. C. nodded.

C. C. looked at Lelouch's hair and said, "Wow, your hair is such a mess."

Lelouch sarcastically replied, "Thanks a lot."

C. C. fiddled with Lelouch's hair, to try to make it look better. She said, "I'm not really helping, am I?"

Lelouch replied, "It's okay."

C. C. could tell that Lelouch needed some cheering up, so she said, "Let's forget about Tony's nonsense and go to the movies."

Lelouch asked, "The movies?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Yeah, it'll be fun. This'll be our first time going to an American movie theater."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch and C. C. walked out of their house and started walking to the movie theater. Lelouch enjoyed the fresh air. It was something he needed to relax. He looked up and saw his neighbors. There were a few grumpy ones, but most of them looked happy. It was a pleasant sight, the kind of sight that made Lelouch smile. He looked at and C. C. said, "Thank you for taking me out. Focusing on stress isn't healthy. I need to focus on how to make things better. If we can get evidence of how corrupt the Emperor is, we can finish his negativity and spread positivity to this country."

C. C. replied, "Sounds like an excellent plan. You saved me from a rough life, so I try to do the same for you."

Lelouch and C. C. held hands, while finishing up their walk. They arrived at the movie theater. Lelouch looked at C. C. and asked, "Which film should we see?"

C. C. answered, "We should see the new anime film. I wanna hear how American actors voice Japanese characters."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

After ordering tickets, Lelouch and C. C. walked inside. C. C. tapped Lelouch's head and said, "We gotta go to the concessions stand."

Lelouch asked, "What do you want?"

C. C. jokingly said, "A tub of popcorn, eight boxes of candy, and five sodas."

Lelouch asked, "Isn't that overkill?"

C. C. said, "I was doing my usual exaggerating."

Lelouch replied, "Sometimes I can tell you're joking, but other times you trick me. Last year, you tricked me into thinking you wanted two massage chairs. It wasn't one of the most expensive gifts, that I ever got you, and you didn't actually want it."

C. C. nervously giggled and responded, "I'm sorry about that. I would of paid you back, but I kept forgetting."

Lelouch patted C. C.'s shoulder and said, "The love and support you give me is a priceless gift, so it's hard to be mad." C. C. blushed and gave Lelouch a big hug.

Lelouch looked around and saw an immature punk, wearing a ski mask. The punk walked to the front of the line. He glared at one of the employees and said, "I want free popcorn, forever."

The employee replied, "Popcorn costs an unreasonable amount here, so I can't help you."

The punk responded, "If you don't start giving me free popcorn, I'm going to give you free punches."

The employee said, "A cup of punch costs four dollars."

The punk smirked and replied, "Then I'm more generous, when it comes to punch." The punk punched the employee to the ground. He ran up to the popcorn machine and started filling his robber's bag with popcorn.

Lelouch whispered to C. C., "We better stop this punk." C. C. nodded in agreement. They ran to a nearby restroom and got on their superhero costumes. Lelouch got on his Zero costume. C. C. got on a white leotard, a cape, and a regular hat.

Zero and C. C. ran to the concessions area. They looked around and saw that the punk had a robber's bag full of buttery popcorn. Zero said, "You better surrender."

The punk replied, "No way."

Zero said, "If you don't stop stealing popcorn, you're going to have to fight us."

The punk replied, "I'm willing to do a fight."

Zero asked, "Aren't you aware of who we are? We're superheroes and you're a normal crook."

The punk replied, "You aren't major superheroes, so I'm not that scared of you."

C. C. glared at him and asked, "Major superheroes? What do you mean?"

The punk answered, "You've become more popular, but you're not that iconic. You're not the kind of characters that are on lunch boxes, toys, and dolls."

Zero sternly said, "We turned down any kind of marketing, because justice is the only thing we need to market."

The punk had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "You don't seem that scary."

Zero blasted the punk to the ground and said, "I'm known for being soft, but I can still be scary."

The punk got out a crowbar and replied, "I can use this, to beat you up."

C. C. asked, "You'd beat up two superheroes, just to get some popcorn?"

The punk whined, "I'm hungry and I don't like wasting money." Zero blasted the punk across the concessions area. The punk tried to grab his crowbar, but Zero grabbed it and broke it in half. The punk was so hungry, that he didn't have the willpower to keep the fight going, so he passed out.

Zero looked at C. C. and said, "It seems like that punk's done being a threat."

C. C. replied, "That punk didn't waste a lot of our time, so we still have time to see the movie."

Zero said, "Sounds good." Zero and C. C. got on their civilian clothes and went to the theater.

A few hours later, Emperor Charles heard about Zero and C. C.'s movie adventure. He punched his desk, while saying, "I concocted a bunch of donation schemes, that took lots of robberies and henchmen to acquire. Those two superheroes stop a simple movie theater robbery and they get media attention. If they keep this up, they could easily upstage my reputation."

Charles's secretary, Anya Alstreim, walked in and dropped off his coffee. The Emperor angrily asked, "Do you think I care about stupid coffee, when my entire operation is at risk?!" He threw the cup at a wall and said, "Get Diethard Ried in here and I'm expecting another cup of coffee."

Anya Alstreim sighed and replied, "Yes sir."

A few minutes later, Diethard Ried sprinted in. He pranced around the room, while saying, "Greetings, Emperor Charles. It's always an honor, to be given an assignment from somebody as rich as you."

Emperor Charles replied, "I may be rich, but my reputation could become bankrupt, unless I can get those two superheroes out of the way. As absurd as this sounds, those two got special attention for stopping a movie robbery. The punk was just trying to steal popcorn. Who cares about that drivel?"

Diethard had an excited look on his face, while saying, "Don't worry, sir. I know how to fix things."

Charles asked, "What's the plan?"

Diethard jumped around the room, while saying, "All they did was stop a robbery. If you hosted a fancy donations party, you'd be treated like the real hero."

The Emperor grumpily asked, "A donations party?" He put his hand on his chin and said, "Great idea. I'll have people donate to a failing business and have my henchmen rob the company, the next day. That way I can get people to donate to my wallet, while the public thinks that I'm a better hero than Zero and C. C."

Diethard clapped and replied, "I'm so smart, when it comes to these ideas."

Emperor Charles threw the broken coffee cup at Diethard and responded, "All credit goes to me, not you. You're going to remember that, unless you want your pay reduced."

Diethard responded, "Okay sir."

Anya Alstreim walked in and said, "Here's your second cup of coffee."

The Emperor sipped it and replied, "Very nice." He paused and said, "Start preparing for tonight's donation party."

The secretary responded, "Okay then."

After the secretary and Diethard left the room, Emperor Charles said, "Zero and C. C. can save the country as many times as they want, but the title of America's best hero will belong to me!" He did an evil laugh.

After the movie, Lelouch and C. C. went home. Lelouch and C. C. went into their living room and relaxed on the couch. Lelouch said, "C. C., thank you for the movie. I needed a break."

C. C. hugged him and replied, "You're welcome."

Lelouch gently said, "I love you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch turned on the TV. He and C. C. watched an advertisement for the Emperor's donation party. C. C. sighed and said, "The Emperor is having a party tonight. He pretends like he wants to support people, but he's only interested in supporting his own greed."

C. C. replied, "Sounds about right. Should we visit him and kick his wallet into a tree?"

Lelouch said, "I think we'll have to stop him in a more subtle way. I don't know how or when, but I believe one day, he'll get what's coming to him. We just keep believing and working towards justice." Lelouch looked at the sun, while feeling the brightness of hope in his heart.


End file.
